The Diary
by ayassiveire
Summary: "WARNING: THIS IS THE MOST PRIVATE PROPERTY OF HAYATO GOKUDERA HIMSELF. IF YOU REALLY TRIED TO READ THIS, I'M SURE OF IT THAT YOU WILL NEVER COME OUT OF THIS HOUSE ALIVE!" Rated T for Gokudera's words.
1. Chapter 1: The Diary

Sorry if it's all rushed up... Please read it, I've got chocolates (^_^)v

**I do not own any characters, they belong to their respective owners**

* * *

NAMIMORI MIDDLE SCHOOL ROOFTOP [4:00 pm]

"I love you, Gokudera"

"W-what?"

"I said that I love you, Gokudera!"

"Do you really know what you're saying, you fucking baseball idiot?"

"Just tell me whether you like me or not, Gokudera."

"Y-you're a guy, I'm a guy, and we're both guys! Do you understand that?"

"Just say it Gokudera, just say it!"

"Okay, fine! I hate you; I really, really hate you! Are you happy now, Yamamoto?"

"…"

"Why can't you open your fucking mouth? Why aren't you showing your freaking smile, huh?"

"G-Gokudera, do you really hate me that much?"

"Isn't it obvious, idiot? Well, let me say it again and clearly… I hate you!"

* * *

February 14

Dear stupid diary,

Guess what, its Valentine's Day… also, the day that Yamamoto (baseball idiot) confessed to me. Do you know what I feel? Let me tell you, it's Fucking stupid, although I can't consider it as a feeling…

If I could only describe myself in that situation, is that I'm an idiot. Why is it so? Well, I'll give you the reason… I rejected him. I don't know why, but I think I could guess three hints: one, we're both guys, two, I can't express my feelings with him, and three, because I'm too obsessed and in-love with him which makes it the worse. But still, I can't hide the fact that I'm in-love with him and I can't stand myself without noticing him even I could only show him my negative personality. I still want to see him smile that 1000 watt smile that he always show, being able to spend some time (of course, I'm using the tenth for him not to notice it), to call my name, and to call me as his best friend (or as someone special). Well, it's already late, I'm still thinking if I'm attending school or not tomorrow. I don't want tenth to worry about me. But I don't want him to worry more if I'm going to school but avoiding Yamamoto (baseball idiot).

Signed by: Hayato Gokudera

* * *

NAMIMORI MIDDLE SCHOOL [7:45 am]

"Oi, Tsuna! Good morning!"

"Ah, Yamamoto-kun, good morning. Say, is Gokudera-kun here already? He didn't come and see me this morning."

"…"

'_Snap it out, Takeshi there must be other reasons why he's not here yet.' _Yamamoto can't help himself thinking about it. How couldn't he? He might be the reason.

"Um… Yamamoto-kun, are you alright?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"E-Eh?"

"A-are you okay? You seemed so space out. Did something happen to you?"

"N-Nothing, I'm just tired from morning practice. Are you asking something Tsuna? Sorry, I didn't hear it."

"Is Gokudera-kun already here? He didn't come and see me."

"N-No. He's not yet here as well."

"Yamamoto-kun, I'm already worried about him. What if something might happen to him?"

"Come on, Tsuna he might be late. You never know, he might just oversleep. There are still 10 minutes before our class started."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm very happy."

"Happy? I thought you're worried?"

"No, I mean happy because we had a good friend like you. You're always there to comfort us whenever we are in trouble."

'_Sorry Tsuna, I'm not a very good friend. If I could just tell you everything…'_

* * *

NAMIMORI MIDDLE SCHOOL ROOFTOP [12:00 noon]

It was already lunchtime and Tsuna can't stop worrying at Gokudera. No matter how many times Yamamoto cheers him up, Tsuna can't help himself.

'_I guess I have no choice, I have to fix this problem on my own."_

"Tsuna."

"Yes, Yamamoto-kun? Do you need something?"

"I'll go to Gokudera's house to check on him."

"But what about your baseball practice?"

"Gokudera is more important. I need to know what's bothering him; that's what friends are for, right?"

"Thanks, Yamamoto-kun I really thank you for your concern. I could always count on you."

"Don't worry, I could handle it."

GOKUDERA'S APARTMENT [4:30 pm]

Yamamoto knocked at the door for six times and yet, no one's answering. _'I have no choice; I have to go inside by force.'_ Before he pushed the door, he noticed it was not locked. "He must have forgotten to close the door." As Yamamoto closed the door, he went upstairs to go to Gokudera's bedroom. As he opened the bedroom, he saw Gokudera sleeping in his bed. _'He looked adorable while he's asleep.'_ He looked at his room once more. So, this is his room; he saw bookshelves on the walls, a small study table and… a diary? '_Gokudera has a diary? Now that's what I haven't seen before.'_ Yamamoto thought of reading the diary since Gokudera's asleep. He looked at the diary once more. Written in the cover was 'HAYATO GOKUDERA'S DIARY… BEWARE!" He chuckled lightly not letting a single voice come out. As he opened the diary, there was a warning written in uppercase letters; "WARNING: THIS IS A PRIVATE PROPERTY OF HAYATO GOKUDERA HIMSELF. NEVER EVER READ IT, OR ELSE BE READY FOR A DEADLY PUNISHMENT!"

'_He really is scary.'_ Once again, Yamamoto chuckled. He then started reading the diary without hesitation. From the time he met Tsuna and him until they came back from the future, everything, every little thing, he made sure he has summarized his entries in the diary. Until he noticed a folded paper at the center of the diary. Once again, he looked at it. Also, this folded paper has a warning which is similar to the warning on the first page of the diary. The warning is also written in uppercase letters; "WARNING: THIS IS THE MOST PRIVATE PROPERTY OF HAYATO GOKUDERA HIMSELF. IF YOU REALLY TRIED TO READ THIS, I'M SURE OF IT THAT YOU WILL NEVER COME OUT OF THIS HOUSE ALIVE!" '_So, I will have a deadly punishment and will not come out of here alive because of reading his diary? Scary!'_ without hesitation (again), he read the entries. But this was different from others…

December 25

Dear stupid diary,

Hey, it's Christmas! I spent my Christmas with the tenth and his family since I don't have anyone to spend it with me and also, my sister is here. I'm really happy that I had a lot of gifts (even though it looked many because of those stupid and freaking fan girls!), but I really loved the gift that tenth gave me. Do you know what it is? It's a scarf. I loved it because the color of the scarf is red and it also has my name on it. I'm really happy. By the way, another thing happened and this made my heart beat faster than the fastest car! This is what happened: Yamamoto (baseball idiot) gave me a present. Not just that, he told me that it's a special gift for me. So, I opened it… I was surprised on what this idiot gave me: a jacket. He also told me that this jacket reminds him of me. Well, I kind of like it. It has my favorite colors (red and black) and when I wear it, it makes me comfortable and warm with it. But saying this kind of things make me a bit of nervous as if I could faint in too much emotions. I think I'm having a different feeling with this idiot ever since he told me those things. You might say I'm not saying this, but… I think… I'm in-love with him… badly.

Signed by: Hayato Gokudera

Yamamoto's eyes widened and without even noticing it, he's blushing. So, he continued reading the next entries. He noticed that each entry (all of them) has a part where he puts his feelings at him. Every entry, short or long has been everything about what happened between him and Gokudera. He also noticed that as the days have passed, his feeling for him has deepened. And he also noticed that there was only one more entry he hasn't read.

February 14

Dear stupid diary,

Guess what, it's Valentine's Day… also, the day that Yamamoto (baseball idiot) confessed to me. Do you know what I feel? Let me tell you, it's Fucking stupid, although I can't consider it as a feeling… If I could only describe myself in that situation, is that I'm an idiot. Why is it so? Well, I'll give you the reason… I rejected him. I don't know why, but I think I could guess three hints: one, we're both guys, two, I can't express my feelings with him, and three, because I'm too obsessed and in-love with him which makes it the worse. But still, I can't hide the fact that I'm in-love with him and I can't stand myself without noticing him even I could only show him my negative personality. I still want to see him smile that 1000 watt smile that he always show, being able to spend some time (of course, I'm using the tenth for him not to notice it), to call my name, and to call me as his best friend (or as someone special). Well, it's already late, I'm still thinking if I'm attending school or not tomorrow. I don't want tenth to worry about me. But I don't want him to worry more if I'm going to school but avoiding Yamamoto (baseball idiot).

Signed by: Hayato Gokudera

Because of his surprised look, he had dropped the diary which made Gokudera awaked in shock.

"Who the hell are you and why are you in my ro-." He was stopped when two arms wrapped him. He struggled but stopped when he heard that familiar voice.

"I love you Gokudera, I always have."

"Y-Yama… I-Idiot! Don't you dare hug me! I hate you!"

"I don't care you hating me as long as you know how I feel about you and it won't ever change!"

"I don't care of your stupid fucking feelings! Let go of me!"

"No! I won't listen to you anymore! I know everything!"

"W-What do you mean you know everything?"

"I mean this!"

Yamamoto took the diary and showed it in front of Gokudera.

"Are these true?"

"What are you talking about, idiot?"

"Is it true that you have feelings for me as well?"

"I don't… know."

"Stop messing around with me, Gokudera! I'm being serious here!"

"Can't you see, I'm serious as well, Idiot!"

"You're not…"

"What?"

"You're not serious… I can see it. If you think hiding you're feelings at me is the best way, then be it! But Gokudera, you can never run away at me."

"…"

"I'll be counting 1 to 10. If you didn't tell me how you really feel, I'll be avoiding you until you tell me everything. Because… I will do everything just to know the true feelings of the person I like."

"I'll start now… 1…"

"…2…"

"…3…"

"…4…"

"…5…"

"I'm waiting, Gokudera… 6…"

"…7…"

"…8…"

"…9…"

"…10."

Silence…

"So, you don't want to tell me… okay, I'll be going then."

Before Yamamoto came out of the room, two arms circled his waist. He turned at Gokudera.

"G-Gokudera, you're crying."

"I love you." Gokudera muttered.

"G-Gokudera…"

"I love you… Don't ignore me again… I still want to see your 1000 watt smile that you always show, being able to spend some time with you, to call my name, and to call me as your special someone… I want to be… loved by someone badly as badly as you. Please… I don't want to be ignored by the one I loved. I can't take it… I don't want to be… alone."

"Gokudera, I…"

"Can you still forgive me? I didn't mean to say those harsh words to you. I'm just shocked because you suddenly confessed at me. "

"I forgive you… I'll never leave your side again, I will never ignore you. Because… I love you too, **Hayato**. "

"Thank you **Takeshi,** for loving me."

**THE END**

**Aya-chan: Sorry... I Failed... Everyone's VERY OOC here! (T_T)**

Thanks for reading, Please review this story.

Any reviews will be fully respected... As long as you could help me improve well.

If you want to let me change anything, please PM me, I'll gladly change it.


	2. First Extra Chapter: The Truth Revealed

Author's Notes: Thank you so much for the reviews, I really appreciate it!

I know that this story is already done but because of the reviews, I've got all fired up and decided to put extras. I may write some more but these are just thank you gifts for those who give reviews and helped me in improving (although I still made some other characters a little bit OOC) but anyways, I'm trying my best to improve well. So, please enjoy, I hope I could get some more reviews!

* * *

**Extra Chapter (The Truth Revealed)**

Reborn decided to have a 1 month vacation with the whole Vongola Famiglia (including Haru and Kyoko) in a private island of the Vongola Famiglia. This private island is for Vongola famiglia members only (except Dino's Famiglia and the Arcobaleno). They are still in a cruise ship and will be in the island for 1 week (so they would be spending their whole week in the cruise ship). Nobody knows what happened but for some other strange reasons, Kyoya Hibari – the only guardian who hates crowding and spending time with his so called 'herbivores' decided to come with them as well. The only one who knows the reason will be Dino who also decided to come with them.

* * *

February 21

Dear stupid diary,

It's almost one week since me and Takeshi became lovers. I can't believe it myself. Who knows that just because he had read this diary of mine, we instantly became lovers? But this relationship of ours is still a secret to everyone; also with the Tenth. We're still talking whether we will tell the Tenth today or not. But the Tenth must know everything about his right-hand man. By the way, we are spending our vacation with the whole family in a private island for I month. I don't have anything else to say to you but I'll write later. I want this vacation to be memorable and the best way to do is to write the whole thing in here.

Signed by: Hayato Gokudera

* * *

After writing, he decided to take a little nap but never sensed that Takeshi sat next to him and get Hayato's diary. "Hmm? He's writing another entry? Might as well read it."

Hayato woke hearing a strange laugh. He suddenly opened his eyes when he saw Takeshi reading his entries, again.

"February 21, Dear stupid diary, it's almost one week since me and Takeshi became lovers. I can't believe it myself. Who knows that just because he had read this diary of mine, we instantly became lovers? But this relationship of ours is still a secret to everyone; also with the Tenth. We're still talking whether we will tell the Tenth today or not. But the Tenth must know everything about his right-hand man. By the way, we are spending our vacation with the whole family in a private island for I month. I don't have anything else to say to you but I'll write later. I want this vacation to be memorable and the best way to do is to write the whole thing in here. Signed by: Hayato Gokudera." Takeshi then laughed and saw Hayato looking at him and snatched his diary away from him.

"How dare you read my diary, you perverted baseball idiot?" Hayato growled but cannot hide his blushing face and grabbed Takeshi's collar.

"You're so cute Hayato when you're blushing and angry at the same time!" And then, Takeshi kissed Hayato but Hayato soon pulled away, looked away so Takeshi can't notice his face blushing deep red. "W-Why did you just do that?"

"Nothing I just want to kiss you. Is there something wrong? We're lovers already so there's nothing to be embarrassed for… Hayato?" Takeshi saw Hayato's ears a deep red. He leaned closer at Hayato merely centimeters away and asked, "Hayato, are you okay? You seemed so…" He was cut off as Hayato kissed him. The kiss lasted for seconds until they pulled away to breathe again.

"Ne, Hayato?"

"What is it, baseball idiot?"

"TA-KE-SHI"

"Huh?"

"Call me Takeshi."

"What's wrong with calling you baseball idiot, baseball idiot?"

"You should be calling me Takeshi since we are already dating for 1 week!" Takeshi pouted. Hayato hated him seeing Takeshi pouting especially looking at him like a puppy who was finding its mother.

"Alright. So what is it, Takeshi?"

"Why do you always call your diary a stupid one?"

"Well if you want to know, it's because my diary is stupid enough to be read by someone as stupid as you!"

"I'm not that stupid you know. I'm just stupid enough to love you…"

"W-What? What are you saying?"

"I love you, HA-YA-TO!"

"Don't you dare say my name like that, IDIOT!"

"Okay, I love you, HAYATO!"

"Sh-Shut up, Idiot!"

* * *

Takeshi and Hayato didn't know that their noise was heard from Tsuna's room. Tsuna, reading a book heard somebody shouting 'I love you's'. He tracked the noise to see what's happening. He ended up in Takeshi and Hayato's room. "I told reborn never let the two of them to sleep in one room." Tsuna sighed. On the other hand, Hayato was wrestling Takeshi, so he could let Takeshi shut up but Takeshi is way too strong than him that he hugged Hayato which made Hayato struggle. When Tsuna opened the door, he blushed. He saw Takeshi hugging Hayato. It's not bad that he hugged Hayato but for some reason, Hayato was hugged by Takeshi in his waist while Hayato has his arms around Takeshi's waist. Tsuna asked nervously, "Y-Yamamoto-kun, G-Gokudera-kun, Wha-What are you two do-doing?"

"T-tenth!" Hayato called nervously.

"T-Tsuna!" Takeshi's voice was a little bit nervous and laughing nervously.

Hayato spoke again, "T-Tenth, I-it's all Takeshi's fault!"

"W-What? It's not me, Tsuna. It's all Hayato's fault. He first started it!"

Tsuna looked at his two best friends suspiciously. "When did the two of you start calling by your first names?"

"Might as well tell the truth.' Takeshi spoke seriously.

Hayato nodded. "You see Tenth, Takeshi and I are… dating or so called lovers. He confessed at me last Valentine's day but I rejected him…"

"And he didn't come to class because of it. So I decided to go there in order to fix it." Takeshi continued.

Hayato continued the story. "It was all a misunderstanding and he confessed to me again so…"

"E-eh? T-That's all?"

"So you're not angry, Tenth?"

"I should be happy about it. Well you see, I really got a feeling that the two of you are having feelings for each other. Also, I want the two of you getting along well." Tsuna smiled and continued. "I thought that Hibari-san is the only one having **that** kind of relationship."

Takeshi and Hayato widened their eyes. Then Takeshi asked Tsuna in a confused look. "Hi-Hibari-san? What do you mean?"

"Ah, I forgot that you didn't know. Well we see that Dino-san is saying I love you's at Hibari-san. We tried to stop him before Hibari-san kills him but Dino-san told us that he can't be killed by his **lover**. So, that's it… we're shocked at first but understand them. It seems that Dino-san is the only one who could understand Hibari-san's feelings."

"Pffft… he has a relationship with… with bucking horse? Tha-that's a complete opposite!"Hayato laughed but interrupted by Tsuna's question "Um… Gokudera-kun, I'm sorry for saying this to you but I think your relationship with Yamamoto-kun is also a complete opposite."

Hayato stopped. He was completely embarrassed by his actions in front of his Tenth "I-I'm so sorry Tenth! I didn't know what I'm talking about, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Now, now, Gokudera-kun it's okay. But does everyone know about this relationship of yours?"

"Um… Tenth, I… um…" Hayato can't find his words so he looked at Takeshi seeking help from him. Takeshi nodded and answered "We've been thinking about it but we might tell them later." He smiled.

"Ah, good. Also, before I leave, Reborn told me to tell everyone to go to the dining room before 7:00 pm. I don't know the reasons but it must be important."

"Of course Tenth!"

"Okay, Tsuna!"

* * *

-DINING ROOM [6:45 pm]-

Everybody including Hayato and Takeshi waited for Reborn. As soon as Reborn came Tsuna stand up and asked Reborn "Um, Reborn, what do you need us to know?"

Reborn started talking "As you all know, the best way to have a strong bond between the members of the family is trust. But I think I can't see it in this family."

"What do you mean, Reborn?" Tsuna asked nervously.

Reborn continued, "I want all of you to know that every member should have a complete trust with each other that's why we will be playing truth or dare to test your trust at the other members of the family."

"Um, Reborn-san, I need to tell you something as well as the family." Hayato said with a confusing look. "I don't mind." Reborn replied smirking as if he knows what's next.

"Well, me and Takeshi talked this earlier and we don't mind telling this today…" Rubbing the back of his head, he continued "Um… the two of us… well, we're dating…"

Silence has entered the room everyone looked at Takeshi and Hayato with a surprised look.

Haru broke the silence "Hahi! Y-You mean you and Yamamoto-kun… as in lovey dovey?"

"You'd heard it, stupid woman!" Hayato growled.

"Congratulations, Gokudera-kun, and Yamamoto-kun I'm so happy!"

"Haha! Thank you, Kyoko-chan." Takeshi gave her a big smile.

"I'll accept your relationship to the extreme!"

"No one's asking you, Turf top!" Hayato growled.

"What did you just said, Octopus Head?"

"Maa, maa, Hayato, Senpai, don't fight."

Reborn smirk and spoke, "Trust is the best bond of the family."

* * *

February 21

Dear stupid diary,

So much commotion happened but it went well. I'm so relieved that I told Reborn and the others about my relationship with Takeshi. I'm happy that they accepted it wholeheartedly. I'm also a bit shocked about what Tenth had told me about Kyoya and the bucking horse. So after the truth had been revealed, Reborn decided to play truth or dare. We found out a lot of things. Tenth and Kyoko are dating for two weeks now while Turf top is courting Hana. I'm very happy that the Tenth became very confident at confessing at Kyoko. Well, nothing much had happened until Aneki gave Takeshi her poisoned cookies! Good thing Takeshi didn't eat it. So, I will be sleeping and will be writing tomorrow again.

Signed by; Hayato Gokudera

* * *

Hayato closed his diary and went to his bed. When he nearly closed his eyes, he felt someone hugging him.

"Wha-What the… Takeshi, what are you doing in my bed? You've got your own bed now get the hell out of this bed before I blow you!"

"What's wrong, Hayato? I just want to sleep with you since you're in a good mood."

"I was in a good mood earlier before I found out that you're beside me!"

"Ne, Hayato, I'm a bit curious."

"What makes you curious, idiot?"

"Well, I forgot to ask you this last week, but will you still give me a punishment for reading your whole diary without any permission?"

"Of course, but I'm still thinking about it. Wait, why aren't you getting out of my bed?"

"So?"

"That's it! I'll blow you to pieces, Takeshi!" Hayato growled angrily as he shoved his dynamites from his pocket.

"Maa, maa, Hayato, don't be so angry."

"Why wouldn't I be angry, when an idiot like you kept talking to me while I'm sleeping?"

"Okay, okay, I'll get out of this bed in one condition."

"What?"

"Do I have any goodnight kiss for me?" Takeshi said sarcastically while showing his 1000 watt smile.

"Y-You perverted baseball idiot!"

"Goodnight, Hayato!"

"Goodnight, Takesh- W-Wait! Get out of my be-" Hayato stopped as he saw Takeshi sleeping soundly beside him.

"Che, I guess I could give you a chance." Hayato smiled and kissed Takeshi on his forehead and slept, never minding Takeshi hugging him. "Goodnight, Takeshi."

He hopes this time; Tsuna will not catch them hugging again.

**THE END**

**Aya-chan:** I don't know if this story is a little bit rushed up but this is just what my head is giving me. Also, it seemed that I made the other characters a little OC. If you think the same, just tell me…

Thanks for reading, please review this story.

Any reviews will be fully respected... As long as you could help me improve well (*pouts* I hoped I improved a little).


End file.
